


The Seven Year Prophecy

by CrystalAzul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abusive Dursley Family, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: The crew plan a trip to disney only to gain a new family member.





	1. Prologue

It should be noted before beginning to read any of the following that all statements of fact and fiction in this piece are purely fanciful ideas I came up with for an entertaining story plot and in no way represent the original fictional piece known as Harry Potter written by Jk Rolling. In addition neither the Harry potter cannon followed nor my story The Seven Year Prophecy claim to be real nor entirely my own creation. Without further ado let us begin The Seven Year Prophecy.  

 


	2. The Prophecy

On January 30th 1973 Lily and Severus were born to Anthony and Isibéal Prince. In another universe the Lily was born to a family of Muggle’s by the surname Evens with only her sister Petunia as a sibling. In both universes Petunia would come to resent magic. But in this universe Lily and Petunia were born to a family of pureblood wizards. Like muggles Petunia had no access to her magic though for different reason as she was born a squib. Because the twins were born level 9 and 10 magic rankings they attended Mahoutokoro starting at the age of 7. As expected Lily and Severus received their Hogwarts attendance letter on  January 30th while residing in their family home outside London England. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It’s October 31st 1996 and Hoshi Prince is 23 years old and has just gotten home. She has rightfully sued an absolutely horrendous muggle who had her unlawfully fired from her muggle cover job. Taking the advice from the Prince family lawyer she and Severus sold their pleasant townhouse in London. They are now staying in the Prince family manor located in a section of northern England that is inaccessible to Muggles. It comforts her knowing that generations of Prince relatives have stayed here while in power and while under public scrutiny like herself. 

 

She is in the sunroom studying the entirety of her new extra hours and work set out for her at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She’s is smiling besite herself with happiness at finally being able to fully dedicate herself to her life's work. The option is only feasible now that she no longer requires a cover job with the sizable payout from the successful lawsuit. Her loyal house elf Elie talking to herself as she fixes the evening meal. Meanwhile Severus's father's former house elf Tim is working about the house singing softly as their new and as of yet unnamed house elf can be heard humming to himself as he mops the hallway. She looks up when someone apparates to her front door. 

 

By the time she reaches the door knob the stranger has already properly apparated away again. Rolling her eyes at the strangers rudeness she opens the door expecting a to see something waiting for her or Severus not someone. Her three month old nephew Harry is sound asleep on her front porch. Thoroughly confused and immediately concerned she picks him up from a basket bearing the Potter family crest. She ensures she's carefully but firmly holding her blanket swaddled nephew in her left arm before bending down to pick up the charmed cherry wood basket which holds a letter. 

 

She's about to check to see who the letter is addressed to wondering if there has been any hiccups in the Gremlins filing process when she recognises the bewitched sleeping spell wrapped around Harry. Immediately she manually and magically locks the door and doubles the wards encompassing the Prince property with ani-apparition and other ani-entrance wards from anyone who’s not immediate family. Shes praying to the gods that Lily and James aren't- ‘ _No, they likely simply need us to watch Harry for a few days...right?_ _Then what's the letter about_?’ She shakes her head at her thoughts and sits Harry back down in his warded basket before placing it on the currently barren entryway table. 

 

She's just read the envelope stating To: Our nephew Harry, To be delivered to on: July 31st 2007.  Its written in Lilly’s writing and sealed with both her and James’s magic. ‘ _ Why would they attach a letter for Harry’s 11th birthday and refer to him as their nephew? _ ’ she thinks to herself in confusion. She looks back toward the door when someone apparates on the porch again before leaving once more. 

 

The apparition snaps her attention to the moment and the current danger they are in as her brain slowly what has happened. She picks Harry basket back up in his basket and lifts her wand readying herself for wandless and wordless magic just in case as she warily watches the wards. Several apparitions to and from the Prince property later she feels her magic form a bond with Lily’s former elf Meryl. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as Meryl’s magic declares her her new master.

 

“I have to take care of him. I’m not going to lose him too.” she states lifting herself from the floor once her sobs have absolved.   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hoshi spends the rest of the afternoon pacing. Harry is upstairs still asleep under the bewitched sleeping spell Meryl cast. She has given Harry the Heirs chambers as the is now the rightful heir. Meryl was instructed to go about setting the room up for Harry’s continued use. Elie, Tim and their still as of yet unnamed house elf proceed to follow Meryl upstairs. She's unsure why however, everyone knows the manor is immaculate. Not to mention Meryl is more than capable of fixing Harry’s chambers to his current needs and likes. 

 

While Hoshi’s pacing she thinks over how to tell Severus when he returns home tonight after the Hogwarts graduation ceremony. Prior to Harry's arrival Severus was in his usual pleased but slightly annoyed state. Since Harry's arrival he has been continuously worried and weary. She can practically hear him thinking over her current situation. He is now partially drained of his magic and exhausted having been the one to cast the spell labeling the students in his house (or his snakes as he calls them when he's in a good mood) as qualified wizards. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Lily’s dead, James too.” is her brilliant conversation-starter, when Severus apparates home. During her more constructive pacing Hoshi sealed of every other way of entry and has explicitly warded the property to only allow herself and Severus to come and go by apparition. Severus’s eyes widen and he barely makes his way to the couch where she sits before his face is covered in tears. Seeing her soulmate, her rock, breakdown sends Hoshi into another crying fit and the two hold onto each other as they sob. 

 

The sound of an elf aprateing brings them back to themselves. They look up from their huddled forms seeing Tim place Harry’s basket on one of the few baren tables left in the living room. Tim then uses his elf magic to fill it with various fruit. ‘ _ Lily and James are dead. Thanks to Meryl our nephew is now safe from whatever or whoever killed them. The later being more likely with James and Lily's talent. Severus is the only blood relative Harry has left. _ ’ she silently mourns. “We have to take care of him Sev.” she states making sure he knows this.

 

“Of course we will my star, not only are we the only family Harry has left but I am his Godfather it was officialized just prior to his birth remember?”

“Yes, I nearly forgot after our nephew and- after Harry and Meryl arrived I just...broke down.”  

“We will provide him with a loving a secure home here, my love. I may not get along well with every child I meet but I love our nephew-our Harry too much to be cross with him. At worst I fear I may scold him and send him to his room for developing James’s notorious ability to find himself in life threatening trouble anywhere he goes.”

“Yes.” she agrees brushing over Severus's slight wince at his choice of words before being puzzled by a thought. “What is the procedure for this? I can’t remember anything about what to do in this situation.”

 

“Knowing gobins, by now they have already finished fully transferring Harry into our custody. Lily and James set it up so there would be no trace that they were Harry's biological parents in the event that their death happened so close to his birth. The blood spell they had us undertake will already underway in Harry’s DNA both biological and magical. All that's left for us to do is to set about securing Harry’s accounts at Gringotts.” Hoshi watches as Sev’s eyes refocus before widening slightly and immediately returning to his usual glare.

“What's wrong?” she asks

“Meryl.” Severus calls in his usual speaking voice. 

“Masters Prince.” Meryl greets as soon as she finishes apparating back into the room.

“Meryl, we need to know exactly what happened to Lily and James Potter.” Hoshi swallows but takes her husband's hand watching in dread as Meryl shivers and her ears turn backward.

“Meryl’s former masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter were murdered.”

“We need to know everything if we are to protect Harry. Tell us everything. Did you recognise their attacker?” Severus calmly asks.

 

“Yes, the Wizard who attacked Mr and Mrs Potter was a friend of theirs which was strange. Stranger still their sworn enemy they referred to as the Dark Lord jumped in defence of both my former masters.” Hoshi can feel the confusion, unease and anxiety rolling off Severus in waves.

“Mr Potter believed the wizard referred to as the Dark Lord to be his future attacker and stunned him. As soon as the one known as the Dark Lord fell, Meryl’s former Master's friend killed Mr. Potter. Mrs Potter then used her bond with Turny, Aria and Meryl to order our immediate action as she battled their friend in the strange robes. Meryl was only able to salvage Master Harry and one room worth of items valuable in history, knowledge and wealth.”

 

“As soon as Turny, Aria and Meryl felt our bond die with our former Master Mrs. Potter, the two dark wizards began to fight. Aria and Turny were killed by the Potters friend. Aria and Turny died honorably fighting the Potters killer. Both Aria and Turny single handedly saved three rooms worth of items valuable in history, knowledge and wealth. Meryl has placed all the items saved in the dungeon is this acceptable?”

 

By this point Hoshi has gone still in shock, thankfully Severus still has his head about him and squeezes her hand bring her back to the present. “Yes the dungeon is acceptable for now. Meryl, this is very important, do you remember what the Potters referred to their killer as prior to their death?” Severus asks.

 

Hoshi watches as Meryl’s ears turn backward again. “Yes, but Meryl was not meant to hear. Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter asked Meryl to remain out of sight and hidden from magical or natural detection when anyone or anything was approaching or had approached near the property. Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter told Meryl Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter had suspicions of their friend's truthfulness. This was Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter’s first words when Meryl bound herself to Meryl’s former Masters the Potters. Meryl’s first instruction was in the event of any emergency Meryl was to take Master Harry here.” she says shaking in fear as she ends the account. 

 

“Meryl, we are not going to punish you for overhearing the name of my sister and brother in law’s killer. We need to know his name in order to protect Harry further. Do you understand?” Hoshi asks knowing by now that both Lily and James suspected someone of something.

“Yes. Thank you.You are both just as kind as Mrs. Potter said you would be. Meryl should not have doubted Mrs. Potter. Meryl was very bad to do so.” Meryl states.

 

“Meryl, the murders name please, along with any information you have on him and his associates. We also need to know if you were ever caught or almost caught in the Potter’s house by anyone whether labeled creature or wizard.” Severus requests.

“Masters Mrs. and Mr. Potter referred to their friend and eventual killer as Albus Dumbledore.” Severus and her both go still body's washing over in cold dread. “Albus Dumbledore wore very strange robes, very strange. Albus Dumbledore carried the elder wand and used it as if it was his own. Albus Dumbledore was always welcomed through the Potters front door.”

 

“Turny and Aria told Meryl and Mrs. Potter Turny and Aria saw Albus Dumbledore apparate and rome the Potters cottage nightly. Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter instructed Aria and Turny to count every time any wizard or magical creature entered the property. Aria and Turny were instructed by Masters Mr. and Mrs Potter to report every counted incident to Masters Potter and Meryl too. Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter instructed Aria and Turny to prevent all non-magical creatures from entering even the very edges of the Potter property on Godric's Hollow. Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter then cast more charms and spells to protect all the Potter properties and to aid Turny and Aria in protecting the Potter home on Godric's Hollow. Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter were kind, so kind.”

 

Severus and Hoshi Prince look to one another teary eyed once again in both worry and remembrance of their dead relatives who served as siblings for them both.

 

“Aria and Turny told Meryl, Albus Dumbledore never stopped at Harry’s door where Meryl and Harry were to stay. Turny and Aria told Meryl, Albus Dumbledore never appeared to notice Meryl and Harry's door or that Harry and Meryl’s many rooms even existed. Albus Dumbledore was friends with many dark wizards. Albus Dumbledore and his dark wizard friends told Mr. and Mrs. Potter they were working for the light. Turny and Aria told Meryl how Albus Dumbledore and his dark wizard friend's intentions were dark, so dark.” 

 

Hoshi squeezes Severus’s hand knowing such dark intentions could have been known sooner if British wizards followed the Japanese custom of charmed robes. 

 

“Albus Dumbledore and his dark wizard friends wanted both Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter’s allegiance and aid. Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter stopped providing Albus Dumbledore and his dark wizard friends with aid when Mrs. Potter gathered us and asked Aria and Turny of Albus Dumbledore and his dark wizard friend's intentions. Such a kind and wise wizard, so kind, so wise. After Aria and Turny spoke of the darkness that powers Albus Dumbledore and his dark wizard friend's intentions Mr. Potter asked Turny and Aria of Albus Dumbledore and his dark wizard friends magic’s allegiance. Turny and Aria informed Meryl and Masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter that Albus Dumbledore and his dark wizard friends magic cores belonged on the dark side but not by local wizard law, by all elf and all creature laws.”

 

Hoshi can feel her husband's confusion on the subject of elf and other creature laws in correspondence with wizzard laws through their soulmate bond. She sends back the feeling of understanding and knowledge of the subject before sending pure assurance that what Meryl is saying is true and finally fear of that fact. 

 

“Mrs. Potter found all elf and creature laws to be comparable with those of many other Wizard nations and warned Mr. Potter. My former masters asked you Masters Mr. and Mrs. Prince for aid. Masters Potter asked for you Mr. and Mrs. Prince for your allegiance in becoming Master Harry’s Godparents and therefore blood parents immediately at the event of their death, illness or in the event that either masters Potter were no longer controlling their own will. After your agreement Masters Mr. and Mrs. Prince, Meryl’s former masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter created many more bedrooms and various rooms in their cottage before casting many ancient spells and charms to protect the room that was to be Master Harry’s.”

 

Both Severus and her own emotions have become overwhelmed with grief by the fact that Lily and James were in such a state of fear, while also being flooded with pure joy and relief that they were able to complete the paperwork, proper spells and potions to ensure that Harry would be safe prior to the boy’s birth. After all, the poor boy is just three months old, as of yet no one else knows of his existence. 

 

“Upon master Harry’s birth Mrs. Potter cast one last ancient spell that was to be finished upon her death and my former Masters began warding all seven rooms that Turny, Aria and Meryl were able to save. After Master Mr. Potter’s death Turny and Aria went to secure Meryl’s former master's new possessions as Meryl saved Meryl’s former Masters warded garden. After Mrs. Potter's death Turny and Aria were killed in battle as Meryl saved the last crest and plant in the Potters warded garden.”

 

“Meryl has never been seen by any wizard or creature other than Meryl’s three new master's Prince and Meryl’s two former masters the Potters. Meryl’s former masters Mr. and Mrs. Potter instructed Meryl to be wary of sounds of feet, invisibility cloaks, magical maps that recognise any presence on a property, even mice, cats and dogs no matter how ordinary and unmagical they may appear. Meryl hid herself and Master Harry from other creatures and detections still, just in case they were not listed.” 

 

“I’m don't mean to be rude by interrupting but invisibility cloaks? Were Lily and James referring to the British legend of the hollows?” Hoshi asks confused and beginning to worry for their own safety.

 

“Mrs. Master Prince is correct. Meryl’s former masters Potter owned two of the original hollows as well as 10 extra invisibility cloaks and several magical maps that recognise any presence on a property. When Master Harry reaches 11 years of age the knowledge of how to recreate the maps and invisibility cloaks will put Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate to sleep. When Master Harry Master Harry’s soulmate awaken Master Harry Master Harry’s soulmate will know the proper spells. After Master Harry’s Master Harry’s soulmate’s 11th birthday any helpful knowledge either Master’s Potter possessed prior to their death will be available to Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate when they desire to know it.”

 

“It is a noble and pure light soul-magic based tradition that has been passed down through the Potter family bloodline. The items Master Harry has inherited have been charmed and jinxed to only be used by, and appear to, those Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate trust. The spell was cast on the day of master Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate’s birth and will reset itself in order to the list of heirs master Harry has chosen after Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate’s true death.”

 

“What does the term true death mean in this instance.” Severus carefully asks squeezing her hand and trying to hide his worry from her mind.

 

“Meryl does not know how Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate will die their true death. Meryl only knows that Meryl’s true masters will die many times before their true death. According to all creature prophecies Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate are destined to be immune to death even when both Meryl’s true Masters wish it upon themselves. Both Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate will survive all the Avada Kedavra’s, Crucio’s,  Imperio’s and similar spells, hexes, curses, and charms that will be placed upon them. Both Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate will continue to survive every negative action taken against them, to mistakenly happen to them or to happen naturally and result in their temporary unhappiness.”

 

Hoshi and Severus look to one another worried about the kind of life Harry is destined to have.

 

“Is there a corresponding wizard prophecy for Harry that we also need to keep in mind?” Hoshi hopefully asks knowing they will not be permitted to known any of the creature ones.

 

“Yes,  however Meryl is only permitted to share this knowledge with Master Harry’s and Master Harry’s soulmate’s most trusted. A spell has been set since ancient times that prevents wizards, muggles and all those in between from ever hearing and sharing this prophecy unless they are permitted by the one’s currently known as Master Harry and Master Harry’s soulmate.” Meryl growls.

 

Petunia and Severus are reminded that House Elves truly contain greater power and magic than any witch or wizard can possess at the growl and threatening energy surrounding them. “We understand.” they answer as one somehow already knowing the response they need to give while being forced to answer honestly. Immediately the all the magic in the area surrounding them zings. The closest comparison they have to the sensation is signing a wizard contract while under Veritaserum and still such an action does not hold the level of power they were just bounded by.

 

“In the era humans know as the Dark ages Mr. and Mrs. Potter’s great wizard ancestors withdrew and edited Master Harry’s life prophecy from the Hall of Prophecy’s. Master Harry’s and Master Harry’s soulmate’s original wizard life prophecy states:” 

 

“The soulmates with the power to vanquish Dark army of that time ruled by The Dark Lord and the misguided light ruled by the dark master will be born to and raised by those who have thrice defied both sides covertly without any suspicions. Our saviors the soulmate pair will be born at midnight as the seventh month dies. Both saviors will be born to noble families. Both pureblood wizard saviors will be born to wizards raised among half bloods and muggle borns in school and in friendship. Our saviors will consider the families of many half bloods and muggle borns their own. Many of those born and raised during the time of our saviors will know muggle traditions and practice such traditions both knowingly and unknowingly. Or savior's will immerse themselves in both the wizard and muggle realms.”

 

“The saviors of all magical beings will be raised among among half bloods and muggle borns themselves in all their chosen institutions and schools and out. The saviors of all magical beings will have many loyal friends of pureblood half bloods,muggle borns and creature blood. The Dark Lord will mark our two saviors as equals but know them as his death. The Dark Lord will have sought death since the day the dark master off the misguided light betrayed and injured him beyond repair. The misguided light army will mark our two saviors falsely as their enemy but know them in prophecy and at heart as our two saviors.”

 

“Our saviors reborn as soulmates once again will have ancient power The The Dark Lord Master of the Dark army of that time and the Master of the misguided light army of that time falsely known as many leaders bearing the title The Order Of The Phoenix know not of. Either our saviors or The Dark Lord must die at the hand of the other for neither our two saviors nor The Dark Lord can live while the other survives. The soulmate pair with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord will be born at midnight as the seventh month dies. The saviors of all magic will grow directly alongside one another both in school, in family and in manors beside each others property. Our saviors will save all magical essence and the future of magic’s existence despite our doubt in our savior's word and at intervals very existence.”

 

“It will happen that The Dark Lord and the Master of the misguided light army will lie alone, they will be friendless and abandoned by their followers. Their servant chained twelve years will be their soul aid. In the spring of our two saviors 7th year of secondary school the servant of The Dark Lord and the Master of the misguided light will break free and set out to rejoin his masters. The Dark Lord and his accomplices will rise again with their servant's aid, greater and more terrible than they ever were. Before midnight in the spring of our two saviors 7th secondary school at the institute known as Hogwarts the servant of those who work to end our existence will set out to rejoin his masters. That is the wizard prophecy complete to Meryl’s current knowledge.”

 

“Thank you Meryl...for all you have done to help protect Harry and for explaining our current situation.” Hoshi states truly meaning every word.

 

“Meryl is being thanked again?” Meryl asks, ears perking up. “Mrs. Prince, you are so very kind, so very kind indeed. If Meryl can be of anymore use to masters Mr. and Mrs. Prince tell Meryl. Meryl needs to relinquish Master Harry from his Bewitched sleep before master Harry desires to awaken or Meryl may not be in Master Harry’s favor.” Meryl states before apparating back to Harry. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lucius Malfoy is glad he wasn't foolish enough enough to side with anyone in this godforsaken war. The Malfoys are considered nobility for a reason. Still his choice came with a consequence. Five years ago their hand was forced. Narcissa and himself wanted to survive the war going on in the wizard realm so they moved to the muggle world. Since then both sides have dropped back into the shadows. From what they gathered two children have been born and are are prophesied to end the war. 

 

The prophecy wasn't as vague as most or even new, it was ancient and specific. Such a prophecy indicates that these two children will announce a turning point in wizard history. The news was a relief. It gave them hope. They moved back into the wizarding world along with the half of the wizarding population around the globe. They have just gotten settled back into the Malfoy manor where they belong. They along with everyone else who moved back received an owl with the prophecy this morning. The rest of the wizarding world received it months ago.  

 

The prophecy states; 

 

*******************************************************************************************

The soulmates with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord and the misguided light will be born to those who have thrice defied both sides covertly without any suspicions. The pair will be born at midnight as the seventh month dies. The saviors of all magical beings will attend school among among half bloods and muggle borns. Many of those born and raised during the time of our saviors will know muggle traditions and practice such traditions. The Dark Lord will mark our two saviors as equals but know them as his death. The misguided light will mark our two saviors falsely as their enemy but know them as our savior.

 

Our saviors born as soulmates will have power the Dark and Light know not. Either our saviors or the Dark Lord must die at the hand of the other for neither our two saviors nor the Dark Lord can live while the other survives. The soulmate pair with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born at midnight as the seventh month dies. The saviors of all magic will grow alongside one another. Our saviors will save all magical essence and it’s future despite our doubt in their word and existence. 

 

It will happen that The Dark Lord and the master of the misguided light will lie alone, friendless and abandoned by their followers. Their servant chained twelve years will be their soul aid. In the spring of the our two saviors 7th year the servant of The Dark Lord and the masters of the misguided light will break free and set out to rejoin his masters. The Dark Lord and his accomplices will rise again with their servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever they ever were. In the spring of our two saviors 7th Hogwarts year before midnight the servant will set out to rejoin his masters

*******************************************************************************************

 

Both Narcissa and himself thought it odd that Draco was tested by blood magic  ‘For a precise date of birth.’ as the ministry so eloquently phrased it. Odder still when they were in the gobins vip office reviewing their records at Gringotts Draco’s birth date was off by precisely 3 months. A practically impossible mistake. When they acknowledged the mistake the two goblins dealing with them gasped and kneeled. Narcissa and himself shared a look of surprise at the action but both played along unsure what else to do. It quickly became obvious however that the goblins were bowing to Draco not to them. 

 

To their increased surprise and horror the two goblins began to swear a series of ancient oaths to Draco and his soulmate that they and the rest of their race must withhold or face immediate death. The first was of loyalty, followed by an oath of protection, ending with an oath of allegiance in battle and in life. Narcissa and himself had looked on to their four month old Draco wondering what he was prophesied to accomplish to grant such an allegiance. They were unable to wonder any further as the two goblins dealing with them pulled out and signed a multi paged but honest magical contract. 

 

The contract states that all goblin kind will keep their secret and remain loyal to their son and his soulmate. Knowing their situation was delicate and potentially dangerous but at a loss as to why they had asked for help. The goblins spent the rest of the visit repeatedly impressing the importance of not informing any one else of their sons true birth date or hour. They agreed still confused of the reasoning but left with their four month old son who was now by law, blood and magic a month old. As it is they can now only assume their son is one of the two destined saviors of magic itself and her people.

 

At the end of the prophecy it clearly states that the prophecy itself originates from the time of the first born wizards yet was to be edited thrice. Once during the beginning of the roman era to remove all knowledge of government involvement in time of the prophecy’s completion, again by the greeks and those to be classified as creatures to remove all correlating creature prophecies and lastly during the dark ages in Britain to remove key details in the prophecy. All of this was done to ensure the prophysys completion. It is ordered in the fine print after stating what is known of the prophecy that it is strictly prohibited for any creature to state correlating creature prophecies. In addition only those destined to be the saviors or those destined to be the saviors allies will be told more of what is known of the prophecy. To do so however will cause those gifted the knowledge to be instantly bound by a magical contract to magic herself.  

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I would love to elaborate on the parents lives following this event but this is not Hoshi’s, Severus’s, Lucius’s nor Narcissa ’s story. Let us skip ahead a decade or two and meet the soulmates who this story is truly about. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


 


	3. Family Meetings and Parseltongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew plan a trip to disney only to gain a new family member.

Severus, Hoshi, Narcissa, and Lucius are working with Xenophilius to come up with a series of enjoyable yet not outrageous outings for their children before Narcissa and Hoshi temporarily leave England with Draco, Harry and Luna. The children are approaching their 7th birthday and are to attend Mahoutokoro until the year of their 11th. So far they have everything scheduled up until the next two weeks seeing as they had taken Xenophilius’s advice and worked backwards. They are interrupted by an owl taping on living room window in the Prince family estate.

 

“Please tell me Dumbledore didn't demand your arrival any sooner. You're hardly going to be able to spend time with the children as it is.” Hoshi complains.

“Not yet at least.” Severus responds reading the envelope over “It appears to be from my sister.”

“Petunia willingly contacted you?” Lucius asks appropriately shocked and confused.

“Yes, by owl no less. I never thought I’d see the day. As I've told you all before, she has never willingly interacted with anyone or thing possessing or representing magic. She has completely ignored even her soulmate whoever they may be.”

“Would you like us to leave?” Narcissa asks not wanting to seem intruding.

“No, you are all by far closser family than she.” he states summoning a letter opener. “While unlikely I may even need your support.” he explains cutting through the envelope. “Knowing my sister she wouldn't have contacted me unless the situation was life or death.” he adds dismissing the letter opener and placing the envelope in the trash “Let's see what she has to say.”

 

*******************************************************************************************

“Severus congratulations on your marriage and the birth of your son Harry. I do hope he is well. Sadly the same cannot be said for my Dudley. I am quite afraid that Dudley has been born one of your kind. Vernon and myself simply cannot raise him. I ask that you arrive as soon as you receive this letter to finish the paperwork on your side. Ours is already completed, we simply await your arrival and signature agreeing that you are taking Dudley into your care from here on out.

Your eldest sister,

Petunia Dursley

Ps. We will meet you at the Reptile house in London. Bring whomever you must but do keep this civil.

*******************************************************************************************

 

Severus sits down in his chair and pinches the bridge of his nose. At the onslaught of emotions from her husband Hoshi takes the letter reading it over before gasping. “Surely she is not asking what this letter implies.” Hoshi demands.

“I do not believe she is asking Hoshi.” Severus says refacing his wife. “Petunia has correctly assumed that since her son is now unwanted by her and her husband we will take him in. Knowing her opinions on magic and her apparent ability to abandon her own son now that she knows he possesses it, we can not allow Dudley face whatever alternative Petunia and this Vernon have to us.” Severus turns his attention to Lucius, Narcissa and  Xenophilius. “I would like it if you were all to were to accompany us. Petunia has asked to meet in a place referred to as a Reptile house. I would prefer it if you Lucius were to acomponly my lawyer and myself. Xenophilius if you would like I am certain the children would enjoy a tour of the muggle attraction. Narcissa, Hoshi you are welcome to do whatever you wish, be that enjoying the tour with the children or accompanying Lucius and myself or spending the time elsewhere. I would like it we were to all come as a united front. At least to show our nephew is not entirely unwanted. Whoever remains with the children needs to ensure no one notices their parseltongue. I expect muggles to react quite similar to uninformed wizards at the sight.”

“I hope I’m not being to forward by asking but would you like for me to bring my lawyers Crabbe and Goyle in addition to yours. I mean no insult to you or the rest of the Prince family but from what I do know of Petunia it is likely she or her husband will try to sneak something past Zabini. There's traditanly strength in numbers.” Lucius explains.

“So long as it is no trouble to you I am amenable to that plan.” Severus agrees.

“Taking into consideration our nephew Dudley’s move I believe we can completely fill up the previously unplanned two weeks by taking an additional wizard exclusive Disney cruise. Not only will it save us from further planning, a cruise prior to our trips to all the Disney World parks and the water parks in america as well as a cruise after should serve to destress us all us adults.” Xenophilius excitedly exclaims.

“I believe we have now completed our plans for this summer.” Narcissa states with a smile and a clap of her hands. Lucius smiles at his wife's excitement as they leave the room to tell the children the news.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Harry, Draco and Luna trail behind the adults as they look around themselves in confusion and unease. “Father, why are all these animals trapped behind glass cages?” Draco finally asks.

“Sadly Draco, this is how muggles treat anything that isn't human.” Father explains as he and the rest of the adults in their group share a look of disgust.

“I don't like it. It's not right. They should be free.” Harry complains.

“So long as none of you are caught you are each free to take one animal home with us. Once you do however, it must remain at one of our properties until you are allowed to bring such a pet to Hogwarts with you.” Dad states.

“Xenophilius will take you on two tours after we meet your cousin Dudley.” Mother explains. “On the first tour you are to evaluate all the animals and brighten their day if you can. On the second you will choose the animal you will free and take home. Make sure you explain the rules to Dudley so he can have one of his own.” Mother finishes as they near a small family of muggles. Their three lawyers share a look before nodding at one other in a silent agreement to protect their top paying clients from any legal actions should the children get caught.

 

“Make it move.” the wife complains.  
“Move!” The husband demands of the frog as he taps on the glass “Go on now MOVE!” he shouts pounding the glass quickly becoming red faced in anger.   
“He's asleep!” Draco and Harry state as one unnerved at the sight.   
“He's boring is what he is. If that thing is a he.” the wife hauntly complains turning to look at each of them before stopping on their Dad. “Severus you've come.” the wife states slightly shocked.

“At least now we won't have to institutionalize him.” The husband calmly responds before evaluating their family.

“I did ask you to bring whomever you must but this hardly seems necessary.” The wife states crossing her arms.

“We were finishing our summer vacation planning when your letter arrived. Harry, Draco this is your Aunt Petunia from my side of the family.” Dad explains.

“Hello Aunt Petunia.” Draco and Harry state as one stepping up and offering their hands to shake.

Aunt Petunia swivels her nose in disgust “You will call me no such thing. I expect to never see or hear from any of you ever again. We are simply here to get our pathetic excuse for a son out of our hands. He is a disgrace to our family and we will not have him soil our family name.”

Harry and Draco quickly pull their hands back and step behind their Dad and Father as their Mum and Mother reach down to rest their hands protectively on their heads.

The family lawyers step forward in a wall of protection before Zabini speaks up. “If you would follow us to our reserved party room we can begin going over the paperwork your lawyers have set up for us.” Aunt Petunia who they are not to refer to as their Aunt but havent come up with any other name as of yet nods her head and her, her husband, Father, Dad and the family lawyers stride back through the cruel animal prison.

  


He and Draco look around until they spot the only one else in the room besides their family. There by the frog exhibit stands a boy their age. Harry shares a look with Draco and they walk up to him. “Hello.” the boy greets sadly.

“Are you our cousin Dudley?” Draco asks

“I think so? But Mother told me I have only one cousin. Course she also used to tell me other things I suppose were never true.”

“Like what?” Harry asks confused as to what an adult could possibly say that wasn't true.

“Well...she told me I hadn’t any family on her side at all. Then there was all the times she insisted magic wasn't real and I was imagining things. I was even punished for imagining and believing in such things as magic. Then today she told me I wasn't going to be her son anymore because I have magic and my Uncle Severus was to be my new Dad. I guess this means they aren't my Mother or Dad anymore and I am to be getting new ones.”

“Mother is this true?” Draco and Harry ask Narcissa as their hands clench at their side.

“Yes, your cousin Dudley will be moving in with Harry, Mum and Dad.” Narcissa states becoming worried by her sons actions.

“Because his Mother doesn't want him?” Harry clarifies.

Mother relaxes somewhat “Yes, sadly Petunia is so against magic that she no longer wants her own son.”

 

“Why?” Harry asks confused

“How can someone not want their own child?” Luna asks shocked and scared.

“You and Mum aren't going to decide you don't want us right?” Draco asks with tears in his eyes.

Hoshi quickly comes forward and drops to her knees wrapping her arms around her now four children who are now all on the verge of tears. “Of course not my children. We will never do that to you.” Mum states hugging them tightly until their tears have dried away. “We love all of you more than you know you.” Hoshi asures. “The only difference is now we will have Dudley to love as well. We will continue to love you each as much as the next even when we get mad or become disappointed in you.”

“None of you need to worry about us becoming like Petunia. No one can ever even force us into giving you four away. Do you understand?” Mother asks sounding completely appalled and disgusted by Dudley’s parents ability to do so.

“Yes.” Harry and Draco answer easing out of their Mum’s hold.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to take me in.” Dudley says unsure as to which of the two women is to be his new guardian.

“You needn't thank us Dudley.” Hoshi states “I know I won't be able to replace your mother nor will my husband Severus be capable of replacing your father but you are still family. We already have a suite set up for you at our manor. It isn't as nice or quite as large as Harry’s but it has four rooms for you to fit all your belongings into. I hope you don't think of us as neglectful for a suite so small by European wizard standards. It can't be helped at the moment as Harry is the rightful heir to our bloodline. Because of this the heir’s suite belongs to him. In addition the other suites are still quite full at the moment with family heirlooms. We should have a proper 7 room suite set up for you by the time we move back to England. Oh that reminds me-”she says with a clap of her hands.

 

“-we haven't told you. If you want you can follow your cousins Harry, Draco and Luna as well as Narcissa and myself to Japan for a few years. We will be back in England by the time classes start at Hogwarts where you will be attending school for your magic. If you decide you want to follow us to Japan I should hold enough governmental pull to get you placed in classes alongside your cousins. You have until the end of our first summer cruise to decide. Sadly any later and Mahoutokoro will stop accepting students.”

Dudley blinks before responding “I don't want to be any trouble.”

“I doubt you will be more trouble than any of our children.” Mother states offhandedly as Uncle Lovegood finally rejoins their group with a map and a series of disillusioned Quibbler bags previously spelled by the undetectable extension charm and taken from their manors. In wizard Britain only level 9-10 wizards, wizards who work in the ministry or those who legally inherited objects charmed with undetectable extension can own them. By the wizard British law only level 9-10 wizards can cast the undetectable extension charm.

“Narcissa, Hoshi it seems I require your assistance. This map is absolutely infuriating. Even with perfect vision I can not make out what it says.” Mother and Mum walk over to Uncle Lovegood and tilt their heads to the side confused.

“What moron chose to place yellow wording on top of neon green.” Mother states with disdain.

“Surely this isn't the only map available.” Mum argues “It's entirely illegible.”

“Children explain the rules to Dudley and do not wander off. We will return shortly.” Mother states as Mum, Uncle Lovegood and herself walk off.

 

“What are the family rules?” Dudley asks

“Not the the family rules, Aunt Narcissa was talking about the rules during today's visit to this awful animal prision.” Luna answers looking around unsure as to which animal she will chose to free. It’s so hard being only allowed one.

“As long as we’re not caught we can each free one animal take it animal home with us.” Harry explains exited at the idea of his first pet or familar and a chance to free one of the trapped animals.

“We likely won't be able to bring them with us when we go to Japan for school though. Dad said they have to stay on our properties until we're old enough to bring them to school with us.” Draco complains.

“If that's the case we’ll have to wait until our second year at Hogwarts and that's at least 5 years away.” Luna adds sadly.

“Why are we going to Japan just for school?”  Dudley asks confused.

“Because our magic is so powerful that we got into the only school in the wizard world that takes students ages 5-10. We all start on September 1st so we have June through August for vacation!” Draco says excitedly.

“We’re going to spend the summer at all the american Disney world theme parks and on two cruises!” Luna exclaims jumping in excitement.

“How can uncle Severus afford that?” Dudley asks confused. “Mom said he doesn't have a proper job.”

 

Harry and Draco’s eyes narrow and Luna takes Dudley’s hand. “We are only forgiving you for that beside you obviously don't know any better. Dad, Uncle Sev, Mum, Uncle Malfoy and Mother were all born into wealthy royal families, so was your mother and Aunt Lily. Our parents told us the only reason Aunt- your mother no longer holds the title of Lady is because she never wanted it. Uncle Sev told us your mother changed her last name to Evens and moved out of the family manor as soon as she was legal able.” Luna carefully explains.

“Our parents also hold high ranking jobs in their work as well.” Draco begins having decided with Harry that Dudley was to be taken under their wing here on out.

“Oh, I didn't know.” Dudley says sadly. “What are their jobs?”  

“Father works on the board of executives at the Department of Magical Education as well as at the International Magical Office of Law. Both Father and Mother own Malfoy Apothecary where they sell wine, cheeses, crackers, juices and potions. Mother spends most of her time there when she is not with us.” Draco explains proud of his parents and hoping Dudley understands their jobs.

“Dad works as a potions professor at Hogwarts and is the chief of potions at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Mum handles the Japanese and British relations at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Mum also helps pass laws for Father’s office to officiate or edit and send back for approval.” Harry finishes ready to further explain the positions to Dudley as Draco is unwilling.

Dudley nods his head understanding that his new family is very important and works for the government or at least the government of magic as seems to be the case. “What about your parents where do they work?” Dudley asks Luna.

“My mother died when I was a baby so she doesn't have a job anymore but my Dad edits the Quibbler and runs the Lovegood toy shop in Diagon Alley.”

“What exactly is the Quibbler?”

“It's a magazine that teaches other wizards about the magical creatures that only level 9 and 10 wizards can see and spells that only level 9-10 wizards can preform.”

“It also has comics and coloring pages for wizards of every age.” Draco recites happily.

“We each get a copy when a new Quibbler magazine comes out. I’m certain you'll get one as well.” Harry explains before becoming distracted by the frog behind Dudley.

  


“Did your Mum really mean it when she offered to take me with you all to Japan?”

Draco, Harry and Luna all frown remembering Dudley’s mother’s habit of lying to him.

“Our parents don't lie to us.” Luna states assertively.

“Besides with your magic acting up so early your obviously going to be a level 9 or 10 wizard like us so you have to go to Mahoutokoro it's the law.” Draco explains

At Dudley’s frightened look Harry and Draco reach out and each place a hand on one of his shoulders. “What's wrong?” they unanimously ask.

“Is- is Mahoutokoro like the Broadmoor Hospital?”

Draco and Harry look to one another confused. “What's a hospital?”

“It's where you go if you are sick or have broken something in your body or in some cases like the Broadmoor Hospital where you go when you have gone mad.” Dudley explains now shaking in fear.

“We’re not sick or injured nor have we gone mad.” Draco says confused.

“Even if we were why would we go to a muggle hospital? They’ll be more likely to misdiagnose us then anything.” Harry adds equally confused.

“Mother said if Uncle Severus did not want me I would be going to Broadmoor Hospital. She said it's the only asylum that would accept me. Mother told me I would be lucky if all they did was institutionalize me for daring to believe in magic.”

Harry and Draco share a what appears to be a silent look to Dudley but Luna knows to mean the two are mentally discussing the situation.

“You're not going to Broadmoor Hospital.” Harry states finally looking away from Draco and back at Dudley.

“Or any asylum muggles have for wizards and witches.” Draco adds.

“You're going to be our brother and attend school with us, is that understood?” The soulmate pair ask as one.

“You don't have to do that for me.” Dudley protests

“Of course we do.” Draco hauntly protests.

“You haven't a family to care about you so we will be your family instead.” Harry explains. before adding “And Luna will be your sister. She is already ours.”

“Okay.” Dudley agrees with a smile. This morning he lost his Mother and Dad but now he has two new brothers and a sister. Perhaps having magic isn't so bad.

 

Mother and Mum and Uncle Lovegood return shortly after with a map on some form of thin white parchment on which they had to hand write the attractions in black ink using the strange muggle quil. A picture map was crudely cut and glued with muggle stick glue in the center.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Harry looks up from their second tour as Dad, Father the family lawyers and Dudley’s parents who he and his siblings have decided to refer to as the Dursley steadily approach their group. He and Draco have already decided to take home the basilisk soulmates who have disguised themselves as Burmese pythons. Dudley has chosen a red-eyed tree frog named Dennis by his captors. Dennis seems to like his name well enough. Luna is hiding  a Leopard gecko under her clothes. The gecko calls herself Ebony after her original muggle caretaker who she was forcibly separated from. Uncle Lovegood is waiting until they reach the iguana enclosure after having fallen in love with the one named Beatrice who longs for a life outside of her cage.

 

It has already been decided that they mustn't refer to all of the freed animals as their muggle given names if they are to remain completely uncaught. He, Draco and Uncle Lovegood have already discussed asking what each of their chosen prefers to be named. He and his siblings are simply listening the two basilisks disguised as Burmese pythons discuss the arrangement. Neither him nor Draco will forcibly remove an animal from their home despite it being a permanent cage. To non parseltongue speakers the snakes appear done moving about for the day. A sight the serpent's informed them was not uncommon for animals trapped in such cages.

 

Seeing the lack of attention Severus’s family has given them upon their arrival in the room the Dursleys decide to join the children wondering what could hold a child's rapt attention. Upon finding the snakes unmoving Petunia walks closser and gives the glass a tap. “Move!” she commands. When all her action receives is a sharp hiss she steps back and glares at the pair of serpents. Unlike the rest of her family she thankfully did not inherit the ability to speek parseltongue nor the ability to understand reptiles such as snakes. For all she knows the damned creature just insulted her. She huffs further insulted at the thought.

 

At his wife's displeasure Vernon pounds out the glass himself. “MOVE!” he orders. Still the snakes do nothing they don't even turn their heads to face them.

 

Once the Dursleys give up and move to the next attraction Harry decides an apology is in order. “I am sorry about them. While they are tecniqually family this is the first and the last time we will meet them.”  This catches both snakes attention.

“Explain.” the female demands.

“Well it's quite sad actually, they have simply agreed to meet us because they no longer want their own child.” Draco explains wrapping his arm around Dudley .

“They have abandoned their hatchling?!” the male snake hisses in shock.

“Yes, the wife Petunia asked to meet Uncle Sev here. The rest of our family came to welcome him into the family. Uncle Sev and Uncle Malfoy even brought their lawyers to ensure the Dudleys could not trick us.” Luna explains

 

“Tell us about your home.” the female requests.

“Well we have three manors and land all of which are next to one another.” Draco begins “There's the Lovegood manor and land which sits next to the Prince manor and land which is then next to my family’s manor and land Malfoy.” Draco explains. “Luna and Uncle Lovegood’s manor sits on 7 square miles taking into account the river, stables and yard. Like the Prince and Malfoy land the Lovegood’s also have an additional two acres for their creatures and animals to roam freely without interference so long as they do not become distressed. As is the case with all of our land it bears continuous spells and charms to reflect the four seasons at their best. This was originally done by our ancestors to ensure anyone can find a permeable area any time of the year. The Lovegood manor has 158 rooms including all personal and guest areas. I don't know why it's so small but it must be easier for the elves to manage and it is easier to find one another in.”

 

“Then there's the Prince family land and manor that is Harry, Dudley, Mum and Dad’s. Their land, not counting their manor, is about 9 ½ square miles counting the additional area where the river ends but not where it connects with the lake. The lake and the small island on the lake itself are additional land but I don't know how much. The Prince family manor has 4 kitchens which are primarily used by the house elves. It is a total of three stories not counting the 2 attics or the dungeons bellow. They have 3 living rooms for guest use and 2 living rooms for personal use not including the libraries and the sun rooms. Then there's also the 3 dining rooms not counting the smaller dining area next to the outdoor kitchen. The Prince family manor has 88 rooms separate for guests and additional family’s personal use and sleep. That is individually 3 guest chambers with 4 rooms a piece and 8 additional family chambers with 7 rooms apiece. After Dudley receives a proper room their manor will have 4 guest chambers with 4 rooms a piece and 7 family chambers with 7 rooms a piece. You both of course will by staying in mine or Harry's chambers at night which have 10 separate rooms each.’

 

“The Malfoy land, that is mine, Mothers and Fathers land, is 10 square miles counting the lake but not the yard in the front or the animal and creature stables. The Prince family also has additional land for stables and a larger area to allow animals and creatures to roam without wizard interference. I forgot to mention that. My family’s manor is three stories tall not including the underground chambers or the attic. We have 6 kitchens used by house elves 3 two of which are really unnecessary but must a be a sign of wealth. We also have 3 living rooms for guest use and 2 living rooms for personal use. Again this is not including the libraries and the sun rooms. We have 4 separate dining rooms one of which could be counted as 2 making it five but Father insists it is simply a large dining room. In all my life we have yet to use it so it seems to be a waste. Our manor only holds 56 separate rooms for personal use and sleep. For us that means 3 guest chambers with 4 rooms a piece and an additional 4 family chambers with 7 rooms a piece. As with the Prince manor the heir’s chambers and the Lord’s and Lady's chambers each have 10 rooms for personal use and sleep.” Draco finishes.

 

“Will we be allowed to roam free in our new home or is our freedom strictly prohibited to when you place us in this season changing terrain?” the female serpent asks.

 

“Abigail!” The male serpent hisses “Please forgive my soulmate. Abigail is simply curious. Your offer pleases us greatly. We are simply wondering about the finer details your offer presents us with.”

 

“We know.” Harry states pleased at the verbal confirmation. They had gathered as much from listening to their discussions. “So long as you don't cause too much trouble you’ll be free to roam our manors during the day unless we have certain guests over. As you're in no danger of being prey you’ll be welcome to freely roam the areas restricted to wizards during the day as well. You’ll have to ask a house elf, another creature or one of the animals to take you and show you around though. We’re only permitted to go there when someone such as yourself becomes distressed, injured or notifies someone in the family of suspicious activity or rule breaking.”

 

“What are the rules.” Abigail asks.

“No eating fellow pets, familiars or creatures bound to the family. No eating anyone in the family either. Always and immediately notify one of us if a fellow pet, familiar, creature or family member is injured even if they are unbound. Alert all creatures, pets familiar's and  wizards to trespassers and threats to the family, the family manor and the family land. Even if that threat is a threat only to yourself, a fellow creature or an animal taken care of by the the family you must alert us at once. Until our arrival you are to work with your fellow creatures, familiars and pets to defend whatever and whoever is in danger and protect against the threat.” Luna explains.

“What is a pet. I have heard many hatchlings ask their guardians for one of us as a pet.” the male serpent hisses warily.

“For muggles a pet is an animal they consider to own themselves or to be owned by someone else. For wizards pets are animals that have agreed to the term and either cannot form a familiar bond with their caretaker or simply do not wish to do so. I do advise you both to consider bonding with Draco and  Harry as they are you're to be your primary caretakers and doing so will allow you to more easily communicate.”

 

They all turn as they hear crashing to see Vernon storming over to them. Vernon pushes the children out of his way and places his two greasy hands all over the glass of the serpents enclosure before repeatedly pounding on the glass in rage. The children and the adults become enraged and disturbed at the sight. Harry and Draco can feel their magic build up and heat the air around their body as they glare at the pig wanting the poor basilisks to be free and for Veron to somehow get caught in the crossfire without becoming injured. The Heat and magic snaps and the glass disappears. Vernon falls into the enclosure head first. The serpent's seize their opportunity to escape this place once and for all.

 

Abigail and her soulmate have just finished lowering themselves into Harry and Draco's bags when the adults gather the children and pull them away from the scene and back to the wall. Narcissa wandlessly and incospisusly performs Obliviate on all the cameras in the vicinity wiping out anything magic related. She then casts a unanimous false memory charm on the videos making it appear as though Vernon broke the glass in two and the serpents simply escaped the room. She finishes protecting her family by recreating the glass in the enclosure exactly as it appears in the muggle footage.

 

She holds back a pleased smile knowing the serpents are now hidden under piles of stuffed snakes Xenophilius bought them. From the snakes peering out of the bags they range from the Burmese pythons the serpents have charmed themselves to appear as to smaller less lethal snakes. Narcissa watches happily continuing to look startled as Lucius and their lawyers arrive back in the room with five muggles. Two look to be security another a policeman the muggle versions of auroras and the last two she remembers were personally handling the less deadly snakes in the former room.  
  
Vernon for his part continues to thrash around destroying the enclosure becoming more and more red by the second. “Petunia! Petunia Dursley! Help me!” He cries out before grabbing the broken glass and slicing his hand.   
Petunia walks into the room taking in the sight with a gasp. “My darling! How did you get in there! Who did this? How did you get in there? Is there a snake?” Harry and Draco chuckle softly but quickly stop when Vernon turns and gives them a deadly look. “Those filthy monstrous children did this to me! I wouldn't be surprised if Dudley was in on it! That child is a good for nothing freak just like the rest of your family!”

“You will leave my family out of this!” Severus exclaims outraged.

“Did anybody see what happened?” the policeman asks taking control of the situation as one of the handlers takes a few photos of the scene with her camera at the security officers prompt.

“Don't photograph me! You Will Help Me Out of this Filthy Cage and I will be suing this establishment!” Vernon roars.

“You will lose that lawsuit.” Severus replys under his breath.

“I know this is a very alarming situation but did any of you witness the events leading to this accident?” The policeman asks repeating his question.

“He pounded on the glass and then he fell in.” Harry explains.

“Did any of you take notice of how hard he was pounding to have caused the glass to break?”

“I don't know but it was really loud and he wouldn't stop. He scared all the animals too! See!” Luna says gesturing to the other cages where the animals have now hidden themselves away.

“Were any of you looking at the python enclosure when the window broke.” the police officer asks the adults.

“I wasn't here but I know my husband is innocent! This is all Dudley’s fault! If he wasn't born none of this would have happened!”

“But Mother, I wasn't even near the glass. Dad pushed us all away so he could have a look.” Dudley explains sounding broken hearted.

“You will not refer to me as Mother nor my husband as your Dad or anything of the sort! You are a defective freak and we have finally succeeded in giving you away! Now you will admit you broke that glass and pushed my husband in. Do you understand me!” Petunia rages at a shaking and crying Dudley.

“Dudley.” Hoshi asks “Dudley can you look at me?” Dudley turns and begins to sob into Hoshi’s skirt. Hoshi kneels before lifting Dudley into her arms and standing back up.

“I don't want to lie for her anymore.” Dudley cries out before returning to his sobs.

“You won't have to.” Severus calmly states “You are our child now and we will never force you to lie to anyone.” Severus turns to look at the police officer who is now glaring at Petunia.

“I am truly sorry I did not see the event unfold sir. I was more concerned with the wellbeing of my children as my brother in law shoved them to the ground so he could look at the Burmese pythons. I only became aware of the glass breaking after ensuring they were each uninjured and away from that deranged man.” Hoshi explains while rubbing Dudley's back.

“Well now I’m glad the sight took my attention, however temporarily.” Narcissa states.

“Thank god! Someone to back my Vernon’s story.” Petunia praises.

“I am usually not one to be crude however your husband is a despicable man, Petunia. No offence to you or the rest of your family, Severus.” Narcissa quickly hurrys out.

“None taken. Please continue.” Severus replys.

“I was watching the serpents when as you said Severus, Vernon stormed in and shoved our children away. He appeared deranged and his skin became increasingly red as he pounded on the window with both fists. Finally the glass broke into two pieces and he fell face first into the python's cage. The python's for their part fled in fear. As my attention snapped to the children I didn't pay them any further attention. Therefore I’m unsure as to which direction they went. I am certain your video service, the scene in front of us and the pictures the handler- I believe her name is Liza, took will back up our story. As for the Dursley’s I am unsure what basis they have for blaming our children for this incident. We have kept them over here since the glass broke to avoid and injuries or encounters with the dangerous situation we have found ourselves in.”

“I see, thank you for your vigilance. I hope none of you mind however I need you to remain behind closed doors until we have looked over the footage.”

“I am not objecting to your order but I simply will not allow my children anywhere near that couple. So far they have not only threatened them and called them names, they have placed our children in immediate danger and tried to blame this entire incident on them. We will gladly wait in whatever room you ask of us but I simply will not allow any of my children to remain in the same room as those two.”  Lucius states.

“I agree.” Severus states before adding “If it not too much trouble we even have a room reserved for us. My sister Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley-” he says motioning to the couple now glaring at them “-just finished signing over their rights to Dudley seeing as they decided they no longer wanted a child last night. We were to have a celebration welcoming him into the family. The employees here are simply waiting on us to bring out the cake. Again I am only asking this if it causes no henderince to the investigation.” Severus adds not wanting to step on any toes but also not wanting to stay in this place any longer than is strictly necessary.  
“I believe that can be arranged. Mr-?”

“Lord Severus Prince, this is my wife Lady Hoshi Prince and my close friends who we refer to as family, Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy and Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood.”

“If you would all please follow me I believe there are two party rooms available.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley if you would please stay in here for the duration of this investigation.” He  asks gesturing to one of the two party rooms.

He watches as Petunia and Vernon eye the room suspiciously.  “Well at least there are not any windows for them to put bars on.” Petunia finally states entering the room before Vernon.

“Dad-” Dudley begins.

“I am not your Dad, I am not your father I am not anything of the sort. I am making sure this is the last time I even see you! You will not contact me or my wife ever again and if we see you we will pretend to not know you. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Dudley mumbles.

“Good.” Vernon states before closing the door.

“Oh Vernon aren't you glad that we’re no longer responsible for his artrosis crimes!” Petunia joyously exclaims.

“If we could move on.” Severus asks him bringing him out of his stunned state.  
“Of course. I'm just-I can't believe anyone would treat family like that! Especially a child!” he states steadily pacing toward their reserved room. “I'm just glad my brother in law reserved a room so far away from yours.”

“Oh if we had known-” Narcissa  begins before stopping as he waves her off.

“He was happy to help. I'm sure he’ll be proud when I tell him how his choice allowed your family to be away from those two during this investigation. I uh- I hate to ask this. You can say no immediately. I know I’m out of line but- My niece she's celebrating uh- she got into- Its an extremely private school in Japan- Mah - coot - a - koh - ro? And anyway she’ll be going off with her mom whos found a good dentistry ferm over there to work at while Hermione goes to school. Their leaving tomorrow to try and huntdown a good apartment. Again I really don't mean to impose but I’d hate to have her go off without at least a goodbye party. I’m not meaning to be rude or anything-”

 

“Mah - hoot - o - koh - ro.” the Malfoy’s boy explains.

“I’m sorry what?” he asks having already known the correct pronunciation.

“The school. Your niece is a level 9 or 10 witch right?” Severus's son asks. At his stunned nod the boy continues “When a witch or wizard is born at such a high rank they get accepted into Mahoutokoro. We have to go by law to prevent any mistaken outbursts of magic.”

“It's really rare for anyone to be born at such a high ranking we’d be honored to have her here. If Dudley doesn't mind.” the young girl states.

“I don't mind.” Dudley states.

“Your-um- you all- are you-” he can hardly believe he's found someone in the know.

“Females are referred to a witchs and males as wizards. I know for most muggles the term wizard is interchangeable with warlock but that is a sub classification for both genders that is hardly used anymore. As of recent years the term wizard suffices for both genders although the term witch is still used for specific classifications.” Narcissa explains.

“Are the other two wizards as well?” he asks warily not knowing how to precisely handle such horrible people even without them having magic.

“My sister was born a squib. The term is used by us wizards to describe a muggle born to two wizards.”

“Muggle?” he asks confused.

“Those born without magic. We use the term muggle born to refer to a family leniency known for birthing muggle born wizards seemingly without pattern or apparent cause. Most muggles however give birth to other muggles and most wizards give birth to other wizards. Dudley here is a rare exception to that case much like you're neice it seems.” Hoshi explains. “All of our children will be attending Mahoutokoro.-” she begins before stopping at the name Mahoutokoro and turning to face Dudley. “Dudley, I know I told you you could choose whether or not to go, however I have evaluated your magic and I simply cannot allow a level 9 magic user to not attend. Not only is is not right to you I would be fired from my job now that you are my child. I apologize for my interruption sir.” Hoshi states turning  back to face him. “We would be happy for your sister in law and your niece to stay with us at the Nakajima manor. My parents passed away some time ago and my family is the sole heir so it is my decision to welcome your family. There should be more than enough rooms for all of us even if you and the if the rest of your family and ours were to stay at once. That is of course if the rest of your family agrees.” Hoshi excitedly explains.

“I- thank you. Thank you.” he says ecstatic at the opportunity he’s stumbled upon. “Let- let me just go tell Anthony and Liz. I am sure they will be thrilled. We all were becoming quite worried about Hermione’s living situation and ability to make friends. Her Japanese is better than mine it’s just there just aren't any books about modern common phrases in Japanese here in Britain. You’re really alright about this?” he asks trying not to let his hope show.

“Completely.” Hoshi asures.

“Right. Okay, I’ll bring them in shortly.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Anthony! Liz!” he shouts having spoted them.

“Uncle Cody!” Hermione shouts running into his arms.

“Have you finished the case already?” Anthony tesses with a worried glint in his eyes.

“Not quite yet, but I have found a solution to all our problems!”

Liza looks him over “You've found a pot of gold?”

“Even better. I found not one, not two, but four kids Hermione’s age attending Hermione's new school. One of their parents even offered to let the two of you stay at her family’s home during the school years Liz! She’s assured me space would be no problem even if me and Anthony were to come to visit.”

“What exactly did you say that started this conversation?” Anthony protectively asks in the way that only older brothers can ask their siblings.

“All I did was ask if Hermione could celebrate her going away party. Before you jump to conclusions all I told them was she was moving to Japan with Liz to attend school. I even mispronounced the school's name on purpose. Two of the children corrected me and one of the wives immediately offered her family home up to us. They're a fairly small family of close friends and relatives. Just five adults and four kids. Extremely pleasant people from what I have gathered if cursed with some nasty relatives. Just give it a chance please.”

Cody watches as Anthony relents. “Okay but if you find them guilty of anything heinous we are not taking their offer. I don't care if it seems like a miracle I will not allow my family to be placed in any danger.”

 

“You and the rest of the fathers are going to get along swimmingly.” Cody asures throwing his arms over his big brother. “They said nearly the same thing about the Dursleys.”

“Who are the Dursleys?”

Cody goes on to explain the events surrounding the python enclosure to his knowledge hinting at the fact that the children may have freed them. He points out that the daughter may have snuck a gecko out as well but not to mention it before leaving his family in the party room introductions underway. He walks to to the office where the tapes have already been set up and watched by him and the staff working today's shift. All he needs to do is rewatch them himself and file a report on Vernon Dursley.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Just so I am certain it is pronounced Mah - hoot - o - koh - ro.” Hermione asks her new friends. She doesn't want to sound like a loon when pronouncing the name of her own school.

“Yes and it is the most prestigious school in the wizard world.” Harry explains.

“Only level 9 and 10 wizards can get in and we’re very rare.” Draco adds.

“Why are we so rare? Surly wizards raised by other wizards have a better shot at getting accepted.” Hermine argues confused.

“Level 9 and 10 wizards can only be born. No matter how hard a wizard studys or trains only those born level 9 and 10 can reach that level.”

“There's no use in trying harder either. You're either born in one of the top two ranks or your not.” Draco explains.

“That's not to say you can't study to be the best at your level because you can only that achieving higher a level higher than what you're born as can't be done.” Luna clarifies.

“Have there been studies or is there any research to back this up.”

“We’ll be learning more about it at Mahoutokoro but we’ve read all our families books on the subject even old Mahoutokoro course work. According to the wizards sources for each study those that tried to reach level 9 died or became ill.” Harry explains.

“Some even went insane and are now restricted to staying in the asylum portion of St Mungo's Healers for Magical Maladies and Injuries.” Luna adds horrified at the thought.

“I think St Mungo’s is the closest thing wizarding Britain has to muggle hospitals. At least from what Dudley has told us of them. Most wizards ailments and illnesses can be cured by common household potions, spells and charms.” Draco explains.

“If wizards are so advanced why haven't they shared their talent with- Uncle cody said you use the term muggles to describe those not gifted with magic. Is this correct?”

“Everyone and everything has some magic it just depends on whether or not the person or animal is capable of using their magic and at what level there magic is but yes. People who can't use magic are called muggles.” Draco explains.

“All magic is sorted into three groups, levels 3-5, levels 6-8 and levels 9-10.” Luna explains. “Like with counting the higher the number the more you have. That of course means the more you have the more dangerous you are if you can’t control it.” Draco explains.

“What exactly do we refer to ourselves as?” Hermione asks.

“Humans with magic are like us are known in our world as wizards and when the need to specify arises we use the terms witches and wizards.” Harry explains.

“Like mother told your uncle Cody, we don't really use the term warlock anymore. It used to mean a wizard of high standing and high power who owned a lot of land and held control over a town or village. I think the closest thing muggles have to the word is the medieval meaning of landlord.” Draco adds

“What terms do you use instead?” Dudley asks

Draco shrugs “Lord and Lady are still commonly used for nobility like our families. I'm sorry but you're not a noble Hermione. Nobles can only be born or regain their families noble status through their soulmate.”

“Soulmates are real?” Dudley asks with a gasp.

“Yes but it's not the same as the muggle concept. For one, only those born with magic or born from magic have them. Secondly soulmates normally share a birthmark or tattoo in the case of pureblood wizards.” Luna explains.

“Like this?” Hermione asks rolling her sleeve up to show a field of flowers across her arm. She always wondered where it came from and her parents simply told her she was born with it.

“Exactly like that. Congratulations you're a pureblood wizard!” Draco exclaims “Not that that's a surprise.” he delefects “I mean you were born a level 9 or 10 wizard so your blood automatically made you one.”

“Do you have a soulmate tattoo as well?” Hermione asks. Her and her family have already gotten over the shock that she was born a pureblood wizard. They even read all the books given to her with her acceptance letter on what being a witch or wizard meant and how it could happen. They learned about soulmates during their study but no where did it mention the tattoo. _It must be entirely common knowledge for wizards to have not thought to have written it down with the books they sent on the subject._ Hermione thinks to herself before turning back into the conversation.

“Ours is right here on our chest.” Harry and Draco were saying speaking as one.

“I'm sorry but what do you mean by our?” Hermione asks confused scolding herself for getting distracted.

“Our soulmate tattoo.” Harry happily explains.

“Its a dragon holding a snitch.” Draco happily adds.

“Your soulmates? But you're both boys. Aren't you?” she asks confused.

“Of course were both boys.” Draco says sounding confused and insulted.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it.” she says realizing that the social concepts must be different here than in the wizard world. “For muggles, at least the in the area I grew up in, soulmates mean romance, marriage and children.”

At Harry and Draco’s confused nod Dudley asks “Are you saying that all that is still possible with both of you the same- you know- boys.” he asks further clarifying her silent question.

“Well our children would obviously be carried though Luna if she was willing.” Draco explains looking awkward the thought.

“Why can't you carry them?” Luna asks more confused more than annoyed with Draco’s suggestion.

“I don't want to.” Draco protests.

“Nor do I.” Harry adds.

“You mean to say that it is humanly possible with I'm assuming the help of magic for you and Harry to have heirs?” she asks startled by the thought.

“Well yeah, there's lots of options. For example if Luna doesn't want to carry our child we could create a magic based incubation ara and keep constant vigilance on his or her progress.” Draco uneasily explains.

“I like this idea better.” Harry says smiling at Draco.

“We are too young to be discussing this.” Draco moans dropping his head into his hands before abruptly looking up and changing the topic. “Humans who can use their magic are referred to a wizards. Humans who can't perform magic are referred to as Muggles. Animals and non-human beings who can perform magic are referred to as creatures. We will learn more about creatures in class but let me first clear up a common misconception many wizards have.” Draco states looking between Dudley and herself.

“I’m listening.” she states having their rapt attention since their discussion about wizarding jobs began 10 minutes earlier following cake. “Just because a creature is classified as a creature does not mean that they are below us. It just means some lazy wizards got tired of individually stating each species so they invented a word. Like how geckos, cats and dogs are all called animals but hardly have any similar characteristics.”

Harry must see the confused expression on her face because he adds- “He’s explaining this because in the wizard world you’ll run into creatures that can talk and have jobs that they work to be good at but you’ll also see creatures that prefer to be taken in and bonded or kept as pets. Wizards that choose to remain ignorant despite having been taught better will still think all of these creatures are below them but that simply isn't the case. I’m sure that if some creatures kept as pets wanted to they could start up their own profession and gain respect in that profession in a matter of three decades at least.”

“It's not like it hasn't been done before.” Luna points out. “For example thestrals are skeletal winged horses that can only be seen by those who have witnessed the death of another. Either personally or through watching someone else's memories with the legilimency spell. Soulmates that are capable of sharing memories or soulmates capable of sharing memories and eyesight can see them just as well as their match. Thestrals pull all the carriages in the wizard world. For those who choose to remain ignorant to what they have been taught they all believe all the carriages in the wizard world pull themselves.”

“That of course is impossible because such a feat would require for each wizard traveling to cast a new spell each journey. Not only is it not done no such spell exists. At least I've never heard of one that does.” Harry adds as an afterthought.

“Even if there is such a spell you are both right no one casts any type of spell on the carriages. The Thestrals simply pull them. We watch them do so every day.” Draco asures.

Hermine smiles glad to have made such seemingly intelligent friends.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Well we do have the shop covered for the rest of the year.” Anthony finally concedes as Cody joins the room.

“If you're certain there's no talking you out of it, I suppose we should consider it.” Liz hesitantly agrees.

“Talking you out of what?” Cody asks jumping into the conversation wondering just what the wizards could be suggesting to have his family so sounding uncertain.

“We’re trying to convince your brother and sister in-law to let us take the four of you on an all expense paid holiday. We’re offering two disney cruises and for each of you to tag along with us at least for the entrances and meals. We’ll be visiting all the American Disney theme parks.”

Cody gapes at his brother and Liz’s indesion.

“It’s simply too much.” Liz protests.

“I’m not sure you're understanding.” Lucius Malfoy states with a frown. “Where we come from we are not only nobility but we also have high paying jobs. I believe the closest muggle equivalents would be; a professor at a prestigious university who doubles as an asset to international relations.” Lucius says pointing to Severus Prince. “The head chief of Japanese and British foreign affairs.” Lucius says pointing to Hoshi Prince “As for myself I not certain it this position exists for muggles but if it did it would be called something along the lines of the national board of governors for the Department of Education. My wife who, bless her, has simply chosen to run our I believe the muggle equivalent would be a wine shop. My cousin Mr. Lovegood here is the editor of an esteemed wizard magazine and owns a chain of extremely successful toy shops. He is one off the few shop owners to have successful muggle and wizard locations and wears.” Lucius Malfoy explains.

“It's just we don't want to trouble you.” Liz states sounding unsure of her decision

“Again it is of no trouble to us. We’d be happy to treat all of our children's friends and family to such a trip however Hermione is their first friend outside of the family.” Severus Prince further explains appearing confused by their refusal.

“It’s just we’d hate to cause you so much financial strain.” Anthony protests.

“I assure you it is not even a dent in our pocket. Our families have held annual group tickets- I apologize I believe they are now referred to as annual group passes to all Disney attractions since our ancestors helped fund the first park.” Severus explains.

“But the food!” Liz protests.

“Mr Prince, Mr. Malfoy I believe the problem is my family's apparent inability to accept the offer without giving you payment back or doing something in return. You have given us so much already. I believe this is where Anthony and Liz draw the line. For them to agree to anything further you must allow for them to pay for something or allow them to do something for you in return.”

“You're muggles you haven't the proper currency to pay for anything in the wizard world.” Hoshi states confused.

“Oh my god! How are we going to afford to pay for Hermione’s books and everything else the letter said she would need.” Liz says becoming distraught.

“Most muggle borns needlessly take out loans and end up in debt for generations to come. There are however programs in place for muggle borns. Each has more than enough money set aside to cover more than what a wizard could want or need throughout their lives and their children after them. Sadly as with loans the programs come with a catch the government will decide your career for you. We don't allow that to happen to family or friends. We will cover the cost for you.” Narcissa assures before pausing. “If you absolutely must pay us back for every offer we make regarding the wizard world I supposed we could allow you to cover some of the cost in the muggle world.”

“Some of it won't do.” Arthur objects. “We are both highly esteemed dentists. With you all covering Hermione's costs in the wizard world, especially those at school and boarding, we can easily afford any cost made by your family in our world.”

“I believe I speak for all our families when I say we simply can't have you covering our legal costs.” Lucius protests.

“Then any other interactions with our world, even if you have to invent them.” Anthony counters.

“You will not be paying for imaginary bills!” Severus and Hoshi unanimously exclaim outraged at the idea.

“I guess this means you will all need to begin spending speare time in our world.” Liz states with a smile.

“Very well.” Narcissa considers. “However we will need to have you as our guide. Not many wizards have interacted with muggles since the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.”

At their blank look Lucius tries to clarify. “You know, the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy.”

“Surely even muggles have heard of The International Statute of Secrecy.” Hoshi asks confused.

“How do none of you know muggles ignorance to our laws and existence yet know about the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy? That's why the The International Statute of Secrecy was passed.” Severus exclaims. “I believe muggles know it as the witch hunts and sudden drop of all magical presence?” At their startled look of understanding he continues. “Vampire society had a similar law passed and other similar creature laws followed some being forced for the sake of preventing extinction. While not all muggle fairy tales are true those that are are stemmed from real creatures as well as human abnormalities and diseases. Wizard history claims that all muggles were born from squibs. The term for a muggle born to two wizards.” Severus clarifies for Anthony and Lisa. “Based on our continued research into the subject and the continued births and lineage of squibs this seems to be true. Of course no one remains alive from the time of the first humans. Traveling back in time further than a day is strictly prohibited by daily spells to ensure our course of reality remains. Therefore the theory could potentially be untrue though not entirely unfounded.”

 

“Your theory does explain how Hermione has magic.” Liz says with a smile.

“Every living being has magic it simply depends upon the individual’s magic DNA as to how much they have and whether they can use it.” Lucius explains.

“Yes, we read that in one of the books the British Ministry of Magic sent us. Hermione’s letter also stated that she was born a pure blood wizard as her magic is a level 9. What exactly does this mean?” Anthony asks.

“Well for one Hermione is required by law to attend Mahoutokoro until the beginning of the year she will turn 11. As she is entering at the same time as our children we will all leave Japan as soon as the year begins. After Mahoutokoro she is to by law to continue her schooling through at least her secondary education to further prevent any uncontrollable magical outburst. I assume she will be attending Hogwarts. You sound like you're from London you are British correct?” Narcissa asks.

“Yes, we have a shop in downtown london and our townhouse is nearby.”

“Oh, a fellow businessmen what do you sell.” Mr. Lovegood asks

“We’re dentists.” Liz slowly states.

“We've already said this multiple times.” Anthony adds confused and aggravated.

“I am sorry we seem to be at a cultural impasse.” Lucius offers “What exactly is a dentist.”

They all share a look of mortification, finally Anthony speaks. “How do you still have teeth?”

  
“What?” Severus and Lucius ask unanimously appearing to be dumbfounded by the questions relevance.

“I’m sorry for my brother’s outburst. It’s just in our society, in muggle society we take our first trip to the dentists starting at the age of at the age of 2. It's a dentist's job to make sure your teeth are healthy and continue to grow properly.”

“Am I correct in assuming a Dentist similar to a healer that specializes in teeth?” Narcissa asks trying to bridge the cultural gap.”Saint mungo's has a similar ward however they primarily handle curses, jinxs and other teeth abnormalities that regular healers and medwiches and med wizards can't handle.”

“Healer is the wizard word for doctor and med-wizard is the term for a nurse right?” Liz asks slowly getting over her shock. The change in the conversation just served to remind them they are essentially from different worlds.

“I think so, however my sister also referred to the caretakers and auroras in an asylum as doctors. She used the word nurses, doctors, officers and guards seemingly interchangeably and I am still unsure as to what she meant.” Severus states admitting to his confusion.

 

“Do you have any other institutions in your world where children and adults go to be healed or checked up on for their health?” Anthony asks warily.

“Every student is taught basic healing potions, spells and charms in their first year of secondary school. The further they advance the more intricate and complex ailments they will be able to heal. Its my primary job at Hogwarts to not pass students off any age or year who are unable to make correct potions. We have another teacher for the charms and a separate teacher for spells.” Severus explains.

“That’s wonderful.” Liz praises “Your entire society is basically self dependent.”

“To an extent.” Lucius agrees “We still rely on creatures and other wizards for certain things.” he admits before smiling widely and wickedly. “We stopped churning our own butter and raising our own livestock after learning to simply create entire meals out of nothing but air and magic.”

“Lucius stop bragging this instant. We have no need to make ourselves appear better off. They already needlessly know of our nobility. Besides I am sure muggles have come up with easier ways to make butter themselves.” Narcissa scolds

“You're all so advanced, no wonder you haven't heard of dentistry.” Cody breaths out in awe before quickly regaining his composure. “No offence.” he says noding to his brother and Liz.

“None taken.” Anthony states clearing his throat. “I suppose we owe you all a proper explanation then. Dentistry is the profession and science of ensuring the continued existence and health of the teeth, gums, and overall the oral cavity.  Dentists such as Liz and myself deal with the removal, correction, and replacement of decayed, damaged, or lost parts of the oral cavity.” at the wizards blank look he explains “The oral cavity is the mouth. That word pasess over yeah?” at their eye roll and Liz’s glare he continues. ”Basically our daily job is to fill in and crown damaged teeth. Crowning refers to adding a gold or metal cap to the teeth to prevent further damage. We also straighten crooked teeth, and create artificial dentures daily.”

“You create false teeth and gums?” Lucius asks confused.

“How do you do that? Why do you do that?” Hoshi demands.

“By hand mostly. I’m sure wizards have a way to prevent damage and ultimately loss of the teeth and gums but muggles do not. We’re the best option they have if they want to continue using their mouths without pain.” Liz explains.

“Amazing.” Severus mumbles “My apologies” He apologizes realizing his mumbling caught their attention. “I’ve just never considered the possibility of one’s teeth decaying or becoming damaged without a potion or spell to heal or regrow them. Your society is extremely lucky to have you.”

“Thank you.” Liz and Anthony state with the kind of humbleness that can only arise from two separate cultures interacting.

 

“I hope you don't mind but we really should be leaving. When and where should we expect to meet you with our luggage?” Anthony asks.

The wizards all look at one another in conformation of something before Lucius holds out his arm and a black and white spotted owl with yellow eyes appears above it before landing softly.

“This is Alan, he is a messenger owl. I am loaning him to your family temporarily until you have acquired your own. When you buy your owl’s I suggest at least one owl per person or two if you simply cannot afford another. Wizards use owls to contact one another by letter. We will meet you at your town house in four days time. You are to send the address of which to us by way of Alan. Allow Alan two days to gather his bearings and to assure himself he is properly fed.”

“He prefers to hunt for his food by himself however if you have any unwanted small rodents he will gladly take them from your hand. I have heard muggles poison their rodents and leave them to rot in their walls. If this is correct do ensure he hasn't access to any of those as such a meal will easily kill him. Alan prefers to remain indoors when he is not of any use. He enjoys classical music and will listen as you read to him. I am unsure whether he enjoys being read to or the daily news more. Please do take care of him while he is in your stay.” Lucius asks holding his arm out to Liz. Alan takes to the air before gently and gracefully landing her arm as she gives a slight jump.

“You have no reason to fear Alan and treating him unfairly because you do will only serve to make his stay dismal. Alan, you are to behave properly during your stay with the Grangers. No hunting any rodents if they favor them and no eating their favored birds from their garden, or home. He has done neither since I bought him but a good warning can't but help.” Lucius explains “When you arrive at your home do inform him of any rules you might have. He should only need the one telling to memorise his tasks. Like most messenger owls Alan is wise but he simply cannot know what not to do unless you tell him.” Lucius explains.

“I would think not.” Anthony says looking to the owl with fasiantion.  

“You will take good care of Alan while he is in your stay.” Lucius states as more of an assessment then an order. Cody can tell both Anthony and Liz took the assessment to heart by their happy smiles.

“Thank you for allowing us temporarily house your owl.” Liz states sounding elated at the opportunity.

“It is not any trouble really. You are without an owl and my family has 38 off them. Alen could use the exercise. Unlike most our owls such and David and Ellen, Alen is strictly used for family affairs. Amor will miss him dearly however again, you are without an owl and that simply will not due as you are now a part of the magical world.” Lucius asures them.

“I am certain we will be able to return Alen to you after I have ensured Lisa and Hermione have settled into to the Nakajima manor.” Anthony asures Lucius.

“Yes, we had no idea owls were so prevalent in wizard society. We’ll be purchasing own own as soon as we get to Japan.” Liz enthralls.

“I hate to be the one to say this but we really should be all going. I need to meet up with my partner back at the reptile house office so we can take this case to the head police office.”

“Oh yes, we’re to meet up with our interns to discuss their temporary handingly of our clients while we searched for a home in Japan.”

“I can't wait to tell them the happy news!” Anthony cheers before pausing “We are allowed to menton you all correct?”

“Yes we still exist in muggle society, our professions are simply changed to refelt the muggle equivalent of them. I believe Lucius was correct in all his statements although if you need to clarify Severus’s muggle equivalent position is a professor in chemistry. I am unsure what correlation chemistry has to potions other than the fact that they both involve the mixing of compounds. But that point is mute seeing as that is the closest job comparison muggles have to it.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Liz says as Anthony collects Hermione from her newfound group of friends.


	4. Midnight Ramblings

The entire family, that is now the Prince, Malfoy, Lovegood, Granger family and their friends the Longbottom family, are spending their second week at the Prince family manor. Each of the children received their Hogwarts letters on their birthday but the families all decided to wait before beginning their shopping. The sales don't start until tomorrow and most of the necessary shops are known to hide the quality supplies and not give the real ones out until at least August 29th and even then only to select customers. The fact that the shops are known for what the Grangers had explained was false advertising had the Grangers and the Longbottom’s gasping. The Grangers at the injustice of it and the Longbottoms because they realized they had been buying inferior quality products for generations.   

 

Each of the wizard adults spent the previous week fine tuning and building upon the skills the children learned at Mahoutokoro. Severus was happy to begin training the prodigies in second year potions. By the end of the night even Neville and Dudley were feeling confident in their skills. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Just three more days until were all boarding the Hogwarts express.” Harry happily announces resting back onto the armchair and ottoman that are his and Draco’s makeshift bed. The adults have already turned in for the night and left them to set up camp in the living room. 

“I can hardly wait.” Draco cheers resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Just think of all the fun were going to have. We’ll even get to meet new friends!” Luna enthuses looking to them all with a wide grin from her couch. 

“Just because were all going to be in different houses doesnt mean were going to stop being friends right?” Neville asks unsure. He and Dudley have chosen to set up on the floor while she took the couch leaving the second couch empty.

“Course not. Why wouldn't we stay friends?” Draco asks sitting back up and looking to Neville confused.

“We've all heard the stories of the house rivalries.” Neville explains.

“That doesn't mean we have to live up to them.” Harry argues. “Besides it's not decent to dislike someone simply on their social status. You judge people on their actions. I just hope continuing to be friends with Draco and I won't stop you guys from making new friends.”

“If the people in my house don't like the friends and family I've always had they won't be my friends. Speaking of Hogwarts houses I'm not even sure where I’ll go.” Dudley admits.

“You're going to be a Gryffindor.” Draco states smiling at his younger brother.

“Really? You think so?” Dudley asks happily.

“Yes.” Draco confirms with a nod before turning to his soulmate for his opinion. “Harry what do you think?” 

“Toss up between that and a Hufflepuff.” Harry jokes before noticing her change of mood. “Are you okay Hermione?”

“What if I don't make Ravenclaw? What if I end up in Hufflepuff?” She desperately asks. “I'm smart but only book smart. I'm not as ambitious and as as resourceful as a Slytherin. I'm not brave or daring at all so I can't wind up in Gryffindor.”

“Calm down.” Luna orders taking her shoulders. “You have intelligence, knowledge and wit you'll make Ravenclaw fine. If any of us is to end up in the Hufflepuff house it will be me.”

“Your not being placed in Hufflepuff little sister.” Draco protests with a glare in Luna’s direction for having the thought itself.

“What are you going to do? You can't control the sorting hat, Draco.” Luna argues crossing her arms.

“Do you want to be in Hufflepuff?” Harry asks confused and shocked.

“Well, no.” Luna admits arms dropping to her sides.

“Then you can't be put there. I won't allow it.” Harry states firmly.

“How will you make sure I don't get placed in Hufflepuff?” Luna asks hopefully.

“Oh, so he can order the sorting hat but I can't?” Draco protests throwing his hands in the air.

“Be quite Draco.” Harry orders. “Luna, listen to me. The sorting hat places you where you fit in. If you don't want to be there you don't fit in. If the sorting hat tries to place you- any of you-” he states looking to them each. “-in a house you don't want to be a part of you need to mentally object immediately. Yell it in your mind if you have to.”

“Why?” she asks confused.

“Yeah, what good will that do?” Draco asks just as confused.

“The sorting hat looks through our memories, it connects through our thoughts right?” At everyone's shocked but slightly understanding nod he continues. “That means you can control it to an extent. Get placed where you want to be with a house you agree with and that you'd be happy to be a part of. So, as soon as it seems to have come up with a house for you that you don't want to be in you need to object. Immediately after that think of the house you want want to be a part of. Show the hat all the traits you have that fit into that house. You have to do all this quickly of course. Maybe even as soon as the hat's on your head or as it nears it. That should also prevent it from questioning your motives as it’s done its job and has more work to do. Just make sure you do all this quickly. Everyone knows it's suspicious if the hat takes time to place you.” Harry finishes looking for their reactions nervously.

“Your a genius Harry.” Draco cheers before kissing his cheek and leaning back into the chair with him.

“Absolutely brilliant.” Dudley agrees.

“Do you think anyone else has come to this conclusion.” she asks.

“If anyone else has they were smart enough to keep it to themselves. If word got out I can imagine Hogwarts facing serious investigations by the ministry.” Harry states seriously.

“I don't follow.” she admits.

Harry looks to each of them them before sighing. “It's a long explanation so just listen okay?” Harry asks.

They all nod readily. Harry may be planning on joining Slytherin but they all know he’d fit into any of the houses. Ravenclaw especially for his brilliance. 

“If word was to get out that we can choose our house so freely there would be chaos. I don't just mean at Hogwarts either. The change in our society the knowledge of my theories pose it just too great of a risk. In addition I can't have everyone taking advantage of the knowledge. If my theory is correct the history we have on the sorting hat and Hogwarts itself is inaccurate. For one the sorting hat is a sediment magic born creature not a charmed object. If this is true should the knowledge that you can choose your house arise the sorting hat will not only lose its job, home and everything it's ever come to know, the foundation of Hogwarts itself would come into question. Which again if I am correct in saying you can choose your house that would mean that our knowledge of Hogwarts history is faulty at best.”   
  
“When other wizards realize that at the very least the British government will decide to question and thoroughly look into everything about Hogwarts’s structure as well as its history, lessons and everything else. We may lose our continents only school of magic. If that happens the entire downfall of the British wizard society will follow. In which case I would have also have put the rest of our country's magic societies in danger of returning to a primitive era as well. We all truly rely too heavily on wizard society itself to function. During the collapse of wizard society several creature societies such as goblin and house elf societies would have have likely collapsed as well. I won't allow that to happen and I will take action to prevent such a thing occurring. So you see it’s really best if we keep these theories entirely to ourselves.”   
They all sit in silence once again blown away by Harry's mind, finally Draco speaks up. “No one’s sharing Harry's discovery that you can choose your Hogwarts house got it.”

“Yes.” Dudley readily agrees.

“Completely.” her and Luna unanimously confirm.

“I won't tell anybody.” Neville promises.

“Good.” Draco states with a nod.

“Thank you.” Harry thanks with a yawn.

“We really all should be going to bed.” she announces. “We have a long day of shopping ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Yes Mom.” everyone groans out before settling down for bed.

“Nox.” Harry casts blowing out all the candles and turning of the few bulbs.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
